Stay Away And Stop Copying Me
by caird56
Summary: Paul Shinji is an anti-solcial with two friends Barry and Trip it all changes when his threatening copy,Silver Sakaki, joins the join the school and when Paul is on the edge of killing him they become more than friends CarbonCopyShipping (PaulxSilver) i suck at summerys enjoy R&R
1. just like me

Poke academy. I HATE French I Hate Math, Geography, History. 'Sigh' I DISPISE Tuesdays. French is so boring I'm looking at the timetable I memorised months ago. I'll look around the class for a bit. There's the black messy haired boy, Ash Ketchum, he's hyper annoying as hell and always trying to be friends with me and everyone else. He has caramel eyes tan skin and a smile always stuck to his face. God do I hate him. The auburn head was next, Gary Oak, let's see annoying, show off loves to tease ash and calls him... oh what was it? Oh well I forget. I think they are neighbours maybe? But he thinks just because him grandfather is our principle that he can do and get away with whatever he wants. I mean he's been in 4 fights with ash THIS YEAR no trouble lucky ash though he got no bother either, he can also get off with homework forgetting he Physical education stuff, forgetting pencils. URGH god does that emerald eyed boy tick me off to the highest level. Then there's the dirty blonde.

"TRIP GET OFF YOUR PHONE!"

"But miss it's just my camera!" He shouts as it get taken off him. Again. The greyish-blue eyed boy who was constantly having his camera out in class was called, Tristen shooty, he hated it though so we all just called him Trip. He can't go one day without his camera, maybe even an hour. And now he's sleeping maybe I should too. So with that I fell asleep.

I wake up to the sound of the bell and as all the others bolt it (other than trip who was getting his camera back) I walked calmly out the classroom. Then a voice catches my ear.

"Hey Paul!" 'Shut up Ash'

"Hi ash."

"What class you got next?" he asks now walking beside me. God did he like me or something then the next most annoying boy joined us before I could answer.

"HEY PAUL HEY ASH WHAT CLASS YOU GOT NEXT?" that's Barry, Barry Jun, I'm his so called 'Idol' or whatever he's the most hyper annoying person in the world. He's pretty much like ash with paler skin orange eyes and is a blonde. Now the 2 of them realize I'm in the same class next as we all walk into our maths class. They should know I have this class next the 2 of them are partners and sit the table diagonally from me.

I get out all my things and my book and start to read it. I'm like Trip when it comes to my book always getting it taken off because it's got nothing to do with the lesson. They only time it's not taken off me is in English. My English teacher doesn't mind to tell the truth I'm kind of an English freak.

A couple of minutes before the teacher came into the class I'm greeted to the same thing every time in math. Paper to the head either an airplane a scrunched up ball. Pretty much anything and as always it's from Gary i just roll my eyes and go back to my book.

"Good day class... Paul book." And in a second my book was back in my bag.

"Now class today we have a new student" 'shit I've got to have a partner I'm the only one in the class with an empty seat beside me. EVERY lesson. Until now at least' "His name is Silver Sakaki" the new kid walks into the classroom with the same expression as me everyday 'sigh' this can't be good'

The red head was told to sit beside me so he did without a care in the world. Throughout the lesson he glanced at me from time to time but looked away when i glared at him. The lesson finally ended. I then heard a cold voice didn't scare me or send me shivers it's my voice too after all. But it was silver.

"So what's your name?" He was pretty much telling me not asking me.

"Paul shinji" is all i reply with as i get my book back out and walk down stairs to break. As i Notice Me and Silver have the same book.

"Guessing we're partners for everything right?" I'm guessing he knew i was one of those people who avoided everyone like him I guess'

"Yeah guess so." My voice is casual but changes to threatening in half a second flat "but stay out my way and don't bother me or else you'll have hell to pay." My face is a clone of his. Damn serious. Though once I'm done his turns into a smirk "You too... Shinji." I simply sit down as he walks away off the stairs to the cafeteria. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" Chants the school ground i decide to go see if Ash will beat Gary for once or maybe fail as always.

I turn up to see the start as Barry runs up to me.

"Ash gonna get killed as usual?" I guess me and Barry aren't friends but he's cool to talk to Trip too

"Of course not Barry dear" I put on a sarcastic smirk to all our sarcasm as Barry laughs.

"Dude got this on record?" I ask trip who appears behind us as Barry starts jumping around me for his hyperactive nature I regret giving him that chocolate before school started today.

"Would I ever miss a chance to record a fight? This time i saw the WHOLE thing and I'm gonna keep it that way."

"Good thing we're at the front then" said the hyper kid jumping up from behind my shoulders. We all nod in agreement to the blonde's statement as we watch the intense fight between the 2 rivals.

I see Silver standing on the other side glaring at me as a return the glare. I then smirk mouthing 'watch out it may be us next"


	2. muffin

The time until lunch passed by quickly Silver never bothered me. Even when we had to sit beside each other which was every class. Not that I was complaining for course, the only thing i was complaining about is that it's still Tuesday. I HATE Tuesdays even more now for having this Silver guy as a partner. It was history right now we had twenty minutes of free time before the bell so i simply read my book. Every now and then Silver kept giving me looks. I ignored him of course.

Finally the bell rings after what feels like forever as I race Barry Trip and Ash to the lunch hall. We always have a race because the line can get filled up within 2 minutes. I beat them all again as usual. They manage to get behind me in the line panting.

"H-h-how are y-you so f-fast?" Asked ash trying to catch him breath, like the other 2 blondes.

"... Because I'm awesome..." I simply reply with. "Ash you were last you go check what's for lunch today" Did i also mention that whoever's last has to go see what's for lunch cause the stupid lunch people don't bother to use the lunch board.

"URGH fine" he replies and storms off.

"What's that new kid like?" trip asks me.

"Yeah is he cool? Well obviously not as cool as you but still!" the hyper boy asks jumping. Does he ever stop jumping? I don't get why he and ash are so hyper all the time when m e and Tip are calm cool and collective.

"He's strange he's kinda like me guess." I reply putting my hand on Barry's head to stop him jumping around. "I don't really like him at all"

"What's his name again?" Trip asks slapping Barry on the head with his school bag. For my hand isn't working.

"I'M GONNA FINE YOU FOR THAT YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO PAY UP TEN, NINE-"Barry shouts at Trip but we ignore him.

"Silver I think?"

"ONE!"

"Lunch today is lentil soup, pasta, pizza and chicken with rice. Sandwiches are ham, cheese, tuna and some of them with salad. DONE! Now what we talking about?" Ash tells us.

"Great thanks. We were talking about the new kid." Trip tells him in thanks.

"The guy who now sits beside you" looking at me I nodded grabbing a Cheese sandwich off the self.

"I hate him he's kinda just like me." I repeat to let ash know as everyone else takes a sandwich too.

"Huh? Well Bye guys I got detention" ash says which leaves us all surprised i think he knew cause he added "I forgot my Math homework" he says and walks off.

In the hallway Trip had gone to the art room to practice some photography, which left me and Barry alone to walk down to the place where the four of us ate. Well in this case the two of us.

"HEY NO FAIR HOW COME YOU GET THE LAST MUFFIN!" Barry starts to complain when he sees the chocolate chip muffin in my arms.

"If you're not fast you last, Barry." I say then he starts to scowl and growl at me. I stop in the hallway and he stops with me. I bend down to his level look at him in the eye and say.

"You want it come and get it!" as I run down the hall a bit and hold the muffin up as high as I can as he continuously tries to snatch it out my hand.

Once he finally gave up he gave his lunch to me and put down his bag. I look at him confused.

"Give me a sec I need to go get my homework from Trip" he says as he run up stairs. Carefully i put my muffin into his school bag and put it back down still holding both our lunch. A minute later the hyper blonde returns takes his lunch and bag and we get to the room we have lunch in.

"Thanks Paul" as he finds the muffin in his bag and i simply roll my eyes and eat my lunch.

The bell rings signifying that next lesson is about to start. It's my favourite lesson next, English. I sit down in my seat without a care in the world and wait for the rest of the class to arrive other than Barry, Trip and Gary and two others. Ash runs in next.

"MY LATE?!" He shouts then notices that no one is in the class, sighs then sits next to Barry.

"Of course Ashy-boy the teacher isn't even in the class. Of course your late." Came a sarcastic remark from Gary.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, GARY!" shouts a short tempered ash. "AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Why don't cha make me." Gary smirks and just as ash pouts and looks away the class is flooded with the other students. Including Silver. Of course he has to sit beside me. I was still reading my book I just ignored his countless confused glares he gave me. Finally the teacher arrived she gave out the jotters and told just to continue with our imagine writing. She told Silver all about what we were doing and like me I didn't think he could care less. The teacher notices me and says.

"I was reading some of the stories last night i thought yours was amazing. I can't wait to read the rest." I nod in thanks i was proud of myself too my brother probably will be too. He get's proud at me of the silliest things. The class was filling up with sound as usual the teacher didn't mind if we were talking just as long as we were working.

"He your boyfriend?" WHAT THE HELL what was Silver talking about.

"Who?"

"Blondie over there" he points at Barry

"No why would he be?"

"You were teasing him with a muffin earlier" what the- what was Silver talking about just because i was teasing him doesn't mean we go out.

"Just cause I was teasing him doesn't mean we go out" I tell him sternly "why the hell do you care anyway."

"..."

No answer "why do you care"

"... shouldn't you go back to being a gay and a teacher's pet, maybe next time you'll sit beside your boyfriend instead of me" he smirk.

He was starting to tick me off.

"if you say is true you don't go out maybe i should tell him you like him... it obvious you do" that's it i hit him on the head with my school bag. Everyone turns round to see what happened.

"BOTH OF YOU OUTSIDE NOW!" I walk out the class leaving everything without a care in the world all I knew was.

I HATED Silver


	3. Detention, Scars And Skates

I walked out the class Silver trailing behind. No one had uttered a sound. Good cause I didn't wanna hear a sound from the red head. But sadly.

"What was that for?" he said calmly. Honestly I still didn't care about him or anything he said, so I never gave a reply.

"Hey I'm talking to you." He said, not in a threatening tone just. Curiosity.

"Why do you care if I talk to you or not." I finally reply with after a few moments. He shrugged.

"Dunno just want someone to talk to I guess..."

"Why" he doesn't reply straight away. "And why to me. Why not someone else."

"Cause you're the only person I know the name of." He joined me leaning against the wall and stood beside me. He just stood looking at me with curiosity. I honestly don't know what's interesting about me maybe other than my hair. (Then again he never looked at drew or N with the green hair.) My life's simple live with my brother after my parents passed away I'm sad but over it now. He was still looking at me and the teacher still was in the class. I sigh.

"So why'd you move here." I say actually getting bored.

"My father moved on business I'm here till we graduate in 4 years time." I nod.

"What does he do?"

"He's the leader of an organisation from Kanto even though I'm from Johto." So he's from Johto... isn't that were Gold and Crystal are from. He continues to look at me and I look at him we wait in silence for a few more moments. I look at the clock in the hall. The lesson started fifteen minutes ago but no teacher in sight. Silver breaks the silence this time.

"So what about your family? What do they do?" he asks me.

"Well before he died my dad was an engineer, and my mom was a teacher. Now my brother works at the corner shop down the street from my house." he looked apologetic, probably cause I just said my parents were dead.

"At least you knew your mom my mum ran away after I was born. My father had to raise me on him own." I feel guilty now.

"Sorry"

"It's fine it doesn't matter. Sorry about your family too..." He gave an sad look towards me and i give a reply with a smirk.

"it's fine they died awhile back I'm over it now...- what's up with your arm?" I just noticed that silver had a big crimson scar on him arm. I look his arm up and down before looking at him confused.

"O-Oh t-that it's n-nothing" he says with a bright blush on his face trying to hide his arm.

"It doesn't look like nothing." I grab his arm to inspect it "looks like glass has been dragged down your arm. What happened?" after almost a minute later he replied

"My father..."

"WHAT!" he nods slowly just then the teacher FINALLY came outside.

"What was that all about in the classroom just there?!" She was glaring at us. Silver and I just look at each other not saying a word. She sighs.

"Get back into class and you have detention tomorrow." Eh I'm used to it.

"WHAT!" Silver screams

"It's called detention Idiot, so if we're gonna be friends get used to it." I say walking towards the class door when I was rudely interrupted by the bell to switch classes.

"F-Friends?" he stutters and the hallway floods up with kids running to next class, as Silver and I go to collect our stuff in the class.

"No worst enemies course friends." God I hate being friendly but I gotta keep an eye on this kid. I mean have you seen him arm and how cold he can be.

"Even after I was cold to you" I shrug collecting my bag the class was empty for last lesson today, so no-one was around. I nod towards Silver.

"I'm cold-hearted too, now you coming Silv." We both throw our bags over our shoulders as he nods and follows me out the class.

The day was finally over and everyone was fine that Silver was going to hang with us. And as expected Ash and Barry were hyped for it. So the day ended as usual Barry and I walking home from school joking around.

"So I thought you hasted Silver?" Barry asks after we had run down the street after throwing a stone at a car. We were playing catch with a stone and it almost hit a car.

"I just wanna make sure he's ok, he had a scar dragging down his arm." I tell Barry. He jaw gaps open.

"Seriously! You know how he got it?" I shake my head.

"Nope. I thing he said something about his dad, but I'm not sure."

"Also since when did you care about anyone?" True I never care about anyone other than Trip, Barry and Ash. Oh and of course my big brother. But it's strange why do I care about some guy i just met. I shrug.

"Probably cause I'm in detention with this kid." In a sarcastic tone to see if Barry would buy it, And Barry being Barry he did.

"I see. But we're still on for going to the roller skating park after school tomorrow?" he asks me and Barry actually met for the first time at the Veilstone skate park. My parents had bought me these awesome red skates for my tenth birthday, and dragged Reggie to let me try them out. When i got there Barry was there too I never knew him at this point. A while later we had crashed into each other and skated and chatted, we also found out we had the same skates. We became quick friends even though he annoyed the hell out me. Ever since then we met up every Wednesday to go skating.

"Of course Barry I've never missed it have I." He shook his head with a grin plastered on his face a gave me a tight hug as I hug back.

"So don't worry I won't miss it. Even if I have detention in the afternoon, I won't let detention or Silver get in the way of it." He blushes with the happiness that I'm still keeping our schedule as best friends. We got to the turning point for Veilstone and Twinleaf, we say our farewells and leave but before the blonde was out of sight he yells.

"AND REMEMBER TO TELL ME IF IT'S YOU OR SILVER KISSES FIRST!" He yells while I have a blush on my face, but before I could reply my best friend was out of sight.

'Stupid Barry why would I like silver I mean other than his bright beautiful fiery hair and his sparking silver eyes- WHAT THE HELL I'M I SAYING' I reach the main grand gates for Veilstone city, with the iron black writing _'Welcome To Veilstone City' _and underneath _'Hewn From Rock' _and me and my brother are well-known around here. We are called the tobari brothers by many of the people in the neighbourhood. Mostly cause Reggie likes to pet sit, and has our garden suitable for many animals. ANY animals, we live beside the forest so things like hedgehogs and foxes come from time to time.

I ended walking passed the park and I notice a certain red head sitting on the bench by the lake.


End file.
